User blog:SeddieCherry/My Speculations
Okay everyone has been making blogs about what they think will happen during the four episdoe seddie arc, and i would just like to give my opinions. iLost My Mind-Judging from her feelings for Freddie suddenly increasing toward acts (like kissing him) Sam checks herself into a mental hospital. Both Carly and Freddie are trying to find her when she texts Carly where she is. Carly, Gibby, Freddie, and Spencer go to see her. Spencer and Gibby start to get distracted by this patient named Caleb who believes he is from the future, while Carly goes to find Sam. Carly talk's to Sam, and Sam admits her feelings for Freddie, which causes Carly to scream "Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie!" in which Sam kicks Carly out of the room. Carly tells Freddie where the room is and he goes in. She tells him to go away but he won't leave until they talk about the kiss.Sam admits her feelings for him, and to her surprise, he asks her out on a "test date" meaning to see how something like this in their relationship could work out. Meanwhile, Carly, Gibby and Spencer learn Caleb's antics are not real. The doctors kick Sam and all of her friends out of the hospital deaming she is perfectly healthy. iDate Sam and Freddie-In the beginning of this episode, Sam and Freddie have their date, and Carly agrees to go with them. (the place has amazing lasagna) anyway during the date, Carly realizes she won't be needed, and leaves. She gets home all exited talking to Spencer about how Sam and Freddie will be together forever. Meanwhile, Mrs. Benson hires Gibby to find out what is wrong with Freddie. Gibby confides to Mrs. Benson that Sam and Freddie are dating. Mrs. Benson freaks out for a bit, but then calms down and realizes it would better Sam then Carly weirdly enough. Mrs. Benson gives her blessing yadyyadyya... The date goes well and such, and so Sam and Freddie decide to be a couple, openly, to the world. But this means that the iCarly fans find out too, and the episode ends with the gang finding a rash of Seddier's claiming victory, and the Creddier's bashing out and saying they will never watch iCarly again. Sam and Freddie agree they will need to break up to stop this madness, but neither are very happy about it. iCan't Take it- In fact, Sam and Freddie are so disappointed, they don't leave their rooms and keep wallowing in self pity. In fact, they won't even come to do iCarly or go to school because of all the ship warring going on around them, so Carly is forced to do iCarly by herself that week. Carly tries to put on her happy face, making iCarly how it normally is, until breaking down in the middle of the show screaming "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" and thinking about how much the iCarly fans have hurt Sam and Freddie, lashes out in a speech like so: "iCarly is for comedy. It's for laughter and a break from the real world. It is not about dating, or couples or anything! Sol when two people really like each other and start going out, it shouldn't matter if your a creddie or a seddie because it is NONE of your business! Seddier's, there is no victory because Sam and Freddie are home in their own beds, because they broke up for the show, because of CREDDIERS not watching the show, just because their perfect idea for a couple didn't make it! And Seddier's, there is no victory, you had no say in this. You both lost!" Carly runs out crying, the camera goes off, and the show ends. iLove You- Spencer has this new girlfriend Jenna that he really likes. Meanwhile, Carly drags Sam and Freddie out of their apartments, gets them dressed and brings them to her house. Meanwhil, while mean comments don't stop after Carly's speech, seddiers and creddiers saying they can do what they want, Spencer says "Why don't you teach them a lesson and cancel the show?" They are hesitant, but they take down iCarly.com, and change it to Carly's quoted speech and the fact that iCarly cannot go on with everything like this. Meanwhile, Sam annd Freddie are hesitant to get back together, but Carly pushes their heads together and they agree to. After a few days of no iCarly, they are asked to appear at a press conference, where Freddie yells at the still ship warring Fans, and shuts them up by saaying he loves Sam. Sam says i love you too, and Carly makes everyone "awww" Carly says that it shouldn't matter what you ship, iCarly is to make you laugh. On that note, iCarly is back online. What did you think? i put a ton of time and effort into this...so i hope you like it. Comment on what you agree and disagree on. Category:Blog posts